


Isolation

by Just_Dewitt



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Free-verse poem, I doubt anyone will see this, but oh well, writing out my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Dewitt/pseuds/Just_Dewitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Society. What a hell of a place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation

I hate drawing

I hate crying

I hate talking

I hate what I love & having no say in it

I hate people

I hate open spaces

I hate crowded spaces

I hate love

I hate interactions

I hate new inventions

I hate eating

I hate 'educating'

I hate relationships of all kinds

I hate all of the lies

 

And I hate myself.

 

I hate society,

And I hate how we live by it.

I hate religion,

And I hate how we live by it.

I hate money,

And I hate how we live by it.

I hate beauty,

And I hate how we ALL live by it.

I hate the law,

And I hate how we live by it.

I hate stereotypes,

And I hate how we'll always live by it.

 

And I hate free choice,

b e c a u s e

I hate how we don't live by it.

 

We live in a bird cage called 'society'

 

It's a place where you are trapped,

 

And only a few people take notice of how strong it's hold really is.

 

The worst part about society,

 

Is that you're not allowed to escape.

 

Taking your life and getting away from it is a choice.

 

But it's not, as long as society knows your intentions.

 

Every day, you hear

 

"That's just how life works,"

 

"Well, life is cruel,"

 

"That's just not how life is"

 

But what happens if you realize that,

 

And because of it,

 

You don't want to be apart of it?

 

There is no escape.

 

They say these things as if it's a choice,

 

When really, it's not.

 

We are all birds,

 

And we all are trapped in a cage.

 

People say we're all human, but are we really?

 

If you aren't to society's standards,

 

You are considered abnormal.

 

And you are treated less humanly.

 

No matter if you're white,

Black,

Straight,

Gay,

Male,

Female,

Religious,

Non-religious,

Etc.

 

We are all different kinds of human.

 

But not for those reasons.

 

No.

 

The true 'different kinds' are the people who think differently than what's expected of somebody.

 

Because you see,

 

With the examples I just said,

 

Only handfuls of people think of those people as less than human.

 

But people who don't agree with how this cage works?

 

Every kind of person in society thinks of them as less than human.

 

And if not thinks, they act like such.

 

The only people who think of them as equal?

 

Other people who have the same thoughts,

 

Or use to have the same thoughts.

 

In fact

 

If you're reading this

 

I bet you think the exact thing.


End file.
